valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Witch Doctor
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 24. Februar 2006|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Zharvako, der Witch Doctor 20px (Hexendoktor), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Der Voodoo praktizierende Fernkämpfer gehört zu den Dire. Er eigent sich in erster Linie zur Heilung verbündeter Einheiten und zum gezielten Angriff auf gegnerische Helden, die er verfluchen kann. Im Spiel kann der Witch Doctor die Rolle eines Supports und Disablers übernehmen. Mit Paralyzing Cask kann er Gruppen an Gegnern betäuben, indem er einen Behälter in eine Gegnergruppe wirft, der mehrere Sprünge zwischen ihnen macht. Die Betäubungsdauer und der Schaden unterscheiden sich dabei nach Creep und Held. Voodoo Restoration besitzt keine Abklingzeit, kann aber auf Dauer äußerst viel Mana verbrauchen. Es eignet sich dazu, den Witch Doctor und umstehende Verbündete zu heilen. Bei entsprechend hoher Manaregeneration lässt es sich theoretisch permanent aktivieren. Seine dritte Fähigkeit Maledict verursacht minimalen Schaden über Zeit, der auf die Helden des Zielgebietes wirkt. Maledict kann aber zusätzlichen Schaden hervorrufen, wenn das verfluchte Opfer weiteren Schaden durch andere Ursachen erhält und so vor allem fliehende Gegner töten. Witch Doctors Ultimate Death Ward wirkt kanalisierend und beschwört einen Ward, welcher auf gegnerische Helden schießt. Dabei kann er allerdings nur auf einen Helden aufeinmal schießen und hat eine begrenzte Reichweite. Ab dem dritten Level oder durch den Besitz von Aghanim's Scepter kann diese, ähnlich wie Paralyzing Cask, zwischen Gegnern springen. Heap Witch Doctor is whatever his team needs him to be. Whether aiding his team with gradual healing, stunning and cursing foes to ensure a kill, or destroying enemies himself with a dance by his mighty ultimate, few can match Witch Doctor's versatility. Biographie "Eine drahtige Gestalt humpelt vorwärts. Sein Aussehen wirkt unregelmäßig, sein Gang grotesk. Unbarmherzig durchkreuzt er das Schlachtfeld auf der Suche nach der entscheidenden Schwachstelle, wo seine Künste die meiste Not zu lindern und das meiste Leid zu bringen vermögen. Ob gebrochen oder falsch geschaffen ist nicht sicher, aber dennoch vermag niemand die Macht in Frage zu stellen, die diese verbogene Erscheinung trägt. Ein langer Stab schlägt dumpf auf die Erde. Zharvakko, der Witch Doctor, rückt vor und entfaltet dabei ein furchteinflößendes Arsenal an Götzen, Hexereien und Zaubern. Es ist ein Körper voll magischen Wissens, erlernt und perfektioniert während mehrerer Menschenleben in den Inselhochländern von Arktura. Nun wendet er dieses Wissen mit großer Präzision gegen seine Gegner an. Zharvakko kann sowohl Ihr bester Freund als auch Ihr ärgster Feind sein. Er heilt seine Verbündeten und vernichtet alle, die sich ihm entgegenstellen. " Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *07. Februar 2013: Witch Doctor: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Paralyzing Cask von Courieren abprallte. *28. August 2013: Passte die Kleidungs-Settings für Witch Doctor und Lion an. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Manakosten von Maledict reduziert von 120 auf 105/110/115/120 *Zauberreichweite von Maledict erhöht von 525 auf 575 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Wirkungsbereich von Maledict wurde von 165 auf 180 erhöht. *Sprünge von Death Ward wirken nun wie der normale Angriff von Death Ward, mit Ausnahme der Wirkung bei Blademail (wirft keinen Schaden auf Witch Doctor zurück). Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Abklingzeit von Maledict wurde von 35 auf 20 reduziert. *Basisangriffszeit von Death Ward wurde von 0,25 auf 0,22 verbessert. Trivia *Tom Chantler, der Synchronsprecher von Witch Doctor, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Lion, Tusk, Riki, Centaur Warrunner, Slark und Outworld Devourer. *Der Witch Doctor ist einem Medizinmann afro-karibischer Naturreligionen nachempfunden. Zharvakos englischer Dialekt ähnelt zudem stark dem der jamaikanischen Kreolsprache. *Sein Zitat "Pills here!" spielt auf die ebenfalls von Valve mitentwickelte Left 4 Dead-Reihe an, deren Protagonisten man in Parodien oft eine Sucht nach Schmerzmitteln nachsagt. *In DotA hieß der Witch Doctor noch Vol’jin und war dem gleichnamigen Charakter, einem Häuptling der Dunkelspeer-Trolle aus dem Warcraft-Universum, nachempfunden. Diesem gehörte auch Huskar an. Auch Dazzle war dort ein Troll. Da Blizzard Entertainment, der Entwickler hinter den Warcraft-Titeln, die Rechte an dem Begriff besitzt, wurden die Charaktere verändert. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Witch Doctor.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Witch Doctor. Weblinks *Witch Doctor auf Heropedia *Witch Doctor auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Dota 2